Repercussions
by Captain Scarlet Ventura
Summary: She's gone. She's gone without a damn trace and he doesn't know what to do. All that is left is the infamous dagger with her name on it. It has been a week, a week on the Jolly, in a emotional hell hole, drinking his emotions away. After a week, her father comes to try and maybe help this broken man find his courage again... (Captain Charming friendship! Yay! Emma mentioned)


**This is my first ever fanfiction, I have read dozens of fanfics over time so I am fimilar with everything. I decided to go with a small drable of how Killian is dealing with Emma becoming the Dark One and disappearing. This is not fluffy at all and is kinda sad but hope you enjoy it! Don't worry it does get a little happier thanks to David! Once Upon A Time and all its charcters belong to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitis (and ABC and Disney)**

 _ **Repercussions**_

 _Creak_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Creak_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

He unconsciously followed the beat of his ship creaking with his flask, tapping it against the side of the bed. The room is dark. Full with his pirate memories and keepsakes of his past life, but yet the room feels empty to him. He sits, well slouches, against the overused pillows of his bed. Here he feels like he is sucked into an abyss of isolation and sorrow. He is too afraid. Too afraid to face them...to face _him._ Her child, the one she loves the most. Her last blood line. He wonders how Henry is holding up but that ultimately reminds him of the fact that he isn't there to help Henry.

Because he is too guilty

He was the last person she talked to. He was the last person she confessed her love to. He does not deserve her last words as good, pure, light Emma.

 _Emma_

Her name bring such happiness but yet too much pain. With that he takes another long slip from the used flask. The rum burns his throat as he swallows it down which awakens memories of her

 _"What the hell is that?!"_

 _"It's rum and a bloodly waste of it."_

 _"Where's your rum?"_

 _"I'm allergic."_

 _"Is rum your solution to everything?"_

 _"It surely doesn't hurt..."_

It does hurt. Every hug, every kiss, every hand-hold, every conversation is flashing before his eyes for the 100th time since she sacrificed herself.

 _Knock Knock_

He ignores the knocks pretending it's nothing more than the Jolly skimming the docks.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hook? You in here? Open up."

 _Dave_

Other than Henry that's the last person he wants to talk to. He makes a small sound of approval for David to come in although not very enthusiastic about it.

"I thought you'll be in here. This is your ship and-"

The prince stops mid-sentence as he takes in the cabin. Pictures of Emma and Killian spread around the desk, empty bottles and flasks are decorating the floor around the pirate's bed and the pirate himself on a bed full of used tissues and even more empty bottles.

"Good to see this is affecting you as much as it's affecting us."

He remains silence but takes a small sip of the flask

"Listen Hook, it has been a week since Emma has disappeared. We all mourned and still have grief but at least we are trying to find a way to get her back and destroy the darkness she was taken over by."

"Like it's that easy..." Killian whispers, voice hoarse from the rum and not talking for a week.

"And he talks! Of course it's not that easy, but when people are with you and support you, everyone feels better. People are asking about you, they are worried."

Killian wasn't completely shocked to hear this but he still was surprised when people show concern for the once heartless pirate who no one loved.

"Dave, she...she's gone. Of course I care for the people of Story Brooke but the woman I love has become the bloody Dark One and disappear without a damn trace! The person I have been trying to kill for 300 hundred years has now become my love! Please continue on your glorious speech about support and brooding because I truly care very much!"

He knows he shouldn't act this way towards David. Although he seemed clean shaved and over his grief of Emma, Killian cannot miss the sadness and overall fear that are revealed in David's eyes. Everyone _seems_ to be moving forward but are really living in a shell of their own bodies and David is a prime example of it.

A look of sympathy crosses David's face and with a sigh he sits on the edge of the bed, mindfully of the bottles and tissues.

"Killian," _Well that's a first_ "for as long as I have known you, other than the cocky, annoying, sometimes off-putting attitude pirate that would put a foul taste in my…"

"Get to the point, Dave…"

"Other than all your flaws and dark moments, you have always been one thing: Head. Strong." He emphasizes each word with a punch on the mattress. He continues raising his voice a notch with each word. "You are the one that had revenge on Rumpelstiltskin for 300 years, who would stop at nothing to make sure I drank that damn Neverland water to cure me, who probably went through hell and high water to find Emma, my daughter, who remembered nothing of you or anyone here, to try and convince her that magic is real and that we are real, who jumped through a portal with her to the past, who would have sat and chipped away at that ice wall with that hook forever if it meant saving her!"

David's monologue is concluded with him heavy breathing. That determination David was just talking about is now evident in his eyes. That fear and sadness now diminished.

Though Killian just stares

Those words are not only true but remind him of that courage and bravery he had in those moments. Where he wouldn't care about his well-being or how difficult it may have been.

He realizes then that all those instances were for love

 _Love_

Avenging Milah, helping Dave not only because he did care for the prince, but because of Emma, his love for Emma was the reason he went through hell and high water to find her, jumped through a portal after her and damn sure would have clawed at that ice wall forever.

Love

 _Love only brings wasted years and endless torment_

Love

 _I love you_

"Killian?"

His name breaks his reverie. With that, Killian's eyes refocus to see a worried and confused David glaring at him.

"Dammit..." the captain says with a sigh

"Realized I'm right?"

"Hmmm...I realized that I do not need to enlarge your ego any bigger." he says with a small grin

"And here I thought you could be serious for once!"

"Look David," _I guess that's a first for me_ _too_ "I really appreciate you coming here and helping me. I honestly do not deserve any of this or Emma for that matter...she is the love of my life, the apple of my eye or however that bloody phrase goes..."

"Hey you've come a long way. When it comes to us Charmings, other than 'I will always find you', our moto is 'Everyone deserves a happy ending' and as much as Emma needs one, you do too."

All Killian can do is smile though the ounces of pain he feels about Emma

"Hey we will find her. We will make things right." David says as he stands and extents a hand

Killian nods taking the extented hand

"How charming..."

Killian doesn't see David roll his eyes as they climb up the ladder up to the deck of the Jolly

"That sarcasm will be the death of you."

"Bloody hell!"

 _Damn sun_

"Not seeing day light for a full week will do that to you!"

"Shut up, Dave..."

As they walk down the gangplank, David's phone rings

"Hello?"

...

"Yeah I manage to get him out of the hell hole"

...

...

"Ok, I'll tell him."

"Snow wanted to know if you crawled out of your ship and Henry was just asking for you."

 _Henry wants to see me? But wh-_

 _"_ Maybe he is seeking some bonding time? Surprising as it is, Henry might need you. Losing Emma is not something he took lightly, much like you. He needs your support just like you need his."

"Thank you again, Dave."

"Don't mention it and by the way I did remember it."

"What?"

"A certain prince told me once about his princess' parents not approving of him and I replied along the lines of 'After all the things you have done they would be crazy to not approve of you'. It was many years ago, given all these curses, but I still remember him and his princess. They helped Snow and I fall in love, but I never saw him again or his princess, was it Leia?, again."

Silence was all that came from Killian

"Now come on, Charles, we got to get Princess Leia back..."

With a chuckle, Kilian quickens his pace

 _We will find you,_

 _Princess Leia_

 _Town Sheriff_

 _The Product of True Love_

 _The Saviour_

 _The Dark One_

 _Emma Swan_

 **I reeeeaally hoped you guys liked it! If you read this, THANK YOU! You could have totally scroll by this and not click but you did! Ha ha! Welp, this was surprisingly fun. This was my first but who said it was my last ;)**


End file.
